


You look amazing..

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Relationships: Pure Vanilla Cookie/White Lily Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	You look amazing..

White Lily was sat at a stool, she folded her hands on her lap and blinked. She watched Golden Cheese and Hollyberry as they got their makeup supplies ready.  
"Are you sure we should do this..?" She asked the other two softly, unsure whether she'd end up looking okay in the end.

Golden Cheese huffed and rolled her eyes, setting an eyeshadow palette down and staring at White Lily.  
"We are doing this! You're going to look amazing! I bet Vanilla will swoon!" She teased and gently nudged her, grinning wider when the slightest bit of blush formed on Lily's cheeks.  
"Awwwww you're blushing!" She teased again and glanced over at Hollyberry who was now picking a dress for White Lily, she picked up a beautiful white dress and looked at Golden Cheese.

Golden Cheese grinned brightly and gave her a thumbs up  
"That'll do!" She laughed again and faced White Lily and picked up the eyeshadow palette  
"It'll look great on you hun! Have some hope!" Hollyberry grinned softly and laid the dress out before sitting next to it and watching the other two heros.

"Well if you're sure…" White Lily murmured and nodded slowly, glancing at Golden Cheese.  
"Stay still" Golden Cheese said as sternly as she could before doing her makeup, she put some red eyeshadow on White Lily, smoking warnly  
"You should wear red more often! It suits you!" She complimented before doing her eyeliner  
"Hmm... I'll do some patterns! You like flowers! I'll do a floral pattern" she grinned before very gently doing the pattern, she was extremely focused

Hollyberry laughed softly, it was a rather funny sight to see White Lily there, she was stiff and Golden Cheese looked so concentrated. She laughed again before shaking her head and smiling, White Lily deserved this. She was normally too scared to go all out like this, when in reality she looked amazing and deserved to flaunt it

"Mmm there you go! Now! Lipstick!" Golden Cheese grinned and sat the eyeliner pen down and picked up a nice rosey red lipstick.  
"Alright stay still!" She grinned before putting it on White Lily, she stepped back and giggled happily  
"You look amazing! Ohmigosh! You need to wear makeup more often! You look amazing!" She grinned happily

White Lily blushed softly and rubbed the back of her neck  
"Oh..?...Uhm...Thank you.." she smiled softly and glanced at herself in the mirror, she blinked..she did look nice

"You look amazing! I knew you would! Alright! Here's your dress! Want me to help you put it on?" Hollyberry offered with a gentle smile, White Lily shyly nodded and looked at her with an embarrassed look

Hollyberry laughed softly and nodded, she gently helped White Lily get into the dress, she was careful not to smudge the makeup or hurt her  
"There you go! Is it alright?" She asked softly, worried it would be too tight and would hurt her back  
"Yes.. It's... it's amazing...I….thank you…" White Lily thanked softly, looking at herself in the mirror and giggling softly, she gently swirled her dress around and giggled again

Golden Cheese glanced at Hollyberry with a happy yet relieved look, White Lily was barely ever this happy...she deserved to be this happy after all  
"You look amazing, queen!" Golden Cheese grinned and wrapped her arm around her  
"Cmon! Let's go find the boys hmmm?" She laughed and nudged her, wiggling her eyebrows

White Lily blushed softly and nodded  
"Well alright…" she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed and a little anxious  
"Come on come on, you're slow!" Golden Cheese complained as she dragged her out of the room 

Pure Vanilla and Dark Cacao were talking amongst themselves, Pure Vanilla had made them both some tea.  
Pure Vanilla leaned back in his seat and sipped his tea, contently listening to Dark Cacao talk about Dark Choco. It made him happy to see his friend so proud and joyful, he chuckled softly.  
"Well.. He's gotten so old now hasn't he? He's 5!" Pure Vanilla laughed softly  
"I remember when he was a little tot!" He laughed warmly, hearing footsteps he looked over to the door, he froze up and choked on his tea

White Lily stood there, Hollyberry and Golden Cheese behind her, she wore a beautiful white dress and she had beautiful makeup on  
Pure Vanilla coughed again and sat his tea cup down, not taking his eyes off White Lily..I mean..how could he?  
"O-Oh my..I-I…" he stammered anxiously, oh he felt like a teenager all over again!

"You look...amazing.." he complimented, his face flushing as he did so  
White Lily giggled and walked over, sitting by him with another giggle, before happily kissing his cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain on his face

Pure Vanilla somehow turned even more red at that, he laughed sheepishly  
"Y-You look fantastic dear.." he said softly, he gently touched where she had kissed and giggled softly

"Oh my god" Golden Cheese gagged  
"He giggled" she shook her head, although she did find this rather funny  
"I think it's funny" Hollyberry laughed and shook her head, glancing at Dark Cacao  
"How about we leave the two love birds in peace?" She offered her hand to the older king, he nodded slightly and got up, not taking her hand but following the pair out of the room

Pure Vanilla was still rather dazed, he giggled again and covered his face with his hands to try and calm down  
"You haven't gotten this flustered in years Nilly" White Lily teased softly and rubbed Pure Vanilla's back  
"oh hush.." he complained, he could feel the heat of his cheeks on his hands  
”I'm glad you like it.." White Lily smiled softly and gently hugged him, Pure Vanilla jumped slightly before cuddling up to her  
"How could I not? You look Amazing! As usual!" He grinned and gently kissed her head  
"Hm...I guess I do" White Lily laughed softly


End file.
